Sweet Home
by Mah-Baka-Sama
Summary: ONESHOT. SONGFIC. Ootani Atsushi, agora na faculdade, mora sozinho. Ah, como ele sente falta de alguém para lhe responder 'Okaeri'... OotanixKoizumi


Disclaimer: Lovely Complex não me pertence, pertence à Nakahara Aya.

_Okaeri sweet home_

**(**Bem vindo, doce lar**)**

_kaeru basho e  
_**(**Um lugar para onde voltar**)**

_ai wo arigatou_

**(**Obrigada pelo seu amor**)**

Uma porta fechada se abrira, entrando no pequeno apartamente um jovem de estatura baixa e cabelos ruivos presos por uma tiara vermelha, um presente ganho de sua irmã mais velha no último Natal. Seu rosto estava um tanto quanto suado, aparentando ter estado ainda mais, pelas marcas de suor seco, talvez pelo vento que batia em seu rosto enquanto voltava para casa.

- Tadaima¹ - avisou, por mero costume, à casa vazia.

Ootani Atsushi morava sozinho há 1 ano, desde que entrara para a faculdade. Ainda morava em Tokyo, e sua mãe lhe dissera que era desnecessário sair de casa, mas ele mesmo tomara esta decisão. Morar sozinho o ajudaria a crescer. Bom, não cresceria mais em altura, o que era realmente uma pena, pois era muito baixo para os padrões e isso sempre o incomodou. Bom, ao menos o_ incomodava_, até conhecer e se apaixonar no Koizumi Risa - uma garota com, agora, 16 centímetros a mais do que ele - e enfrentarem juntos as piadinhas sobre o casal ao contrário. Mas, quem se importava com eles agora? Seria um professor de basquete em alguns anos, e os seus colegas de faculdade não o atingiriam dizendo que seria driblado por alunos do primário, entre risinhos abafados.

Ootani tirou os sapatos na entrada e adentrou a casa de meias. Ficara feliz por ter um apartamente pequeno, se ele fosse maior, aumentaria a sensação de vazio.

_Mata heiki na furi wo shite_

**(**Vou fingir que está tudo bem novamente**)**

_kanashimi no iro wo nuritsubushite_

**(**Vou pintar as cores da tristeza**)**

_waratte shimaun desu_

**(**E irei sorrir**)**

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ficou assim por alguns segundos e abriu os olhos de ímpeto, logo em seguindo indo em direção à cozinha, para preparar o jantar. Abrira o armário e procurara por comida. Encontrara uma embalagem de Cup Noodles. Sabor picanha. Ah, ótimo, pensou, vamos sentir gosto artificial de carne, já que a carne de verdade é imposível². Concluindo o pensamente, arrastou-se até o escorredor de pratos, pegou uma panela, encheu-a d'água e, colocando em cima da primeira boca do fogão, acendeu o fogo. E ficara a fitar a água que fervia, sem de fato estar vendo-a.

_Shinjiru koto no taisetsusa  
_**(**Quero acreditar**)**

_wakatteru no ni iza to iu toki  
_**(**E mesmo entendendo isso**)**

_utagatte shimaun desu  
_**(**Há momentos em que continuo na dúvida**)**

Acordou de seus devaneios ao ouvir o telefone tocar. A água já estava quase secando, mas não se importou com isso e correu para atender.

- A-alô? - dissera, um tanto atrapalhado, segurando o telefone com as duas mãos, pressionando-o ao lado direito do rosto.

- _Oo- Atsushi? _- a voz do outro lado da linha rira. -_ Ainda não me acostumei a te chamar assim._

Ootani sorriu, por fora e por dentro. Sentiu um calor subir pelo seu corpo.

- Risa idiota - respondeu, com um sorriso bobo no rosto que ia se alargando a medida que ouvia a voz da garota do outro lado da linha.

- _EEEEEH?! _- ruíra Koizumi - _Eu te ligo, preocupada em saber se está se alimentando direito, se está estudando, e é assim que você me trata? _

- Ah, é só isso? Estou comendo e estudando sim, mamãe. Tchau.

- _ESPERA!_ - gritou, e fez uma curtíssima pausa -_ ...tudo bem com você?_

- Tudo bem sim. Vou desligar.

_- Está sentindo a minha falta?_

Ora, essa. Mas que pergunta repentina fora aquela? Não, que tivesse sido repentina, mas... Por que estava ficando tão vermelho? Mas que bobagem!

- _Atsushi?_

Por que estava com tanta vergonha de dizer que sim?

_Karappo no karada  
_**(**Às vezes, quando o meu corpo está vazio**)**

_nagareru toki ni  
_**(**Apenas flutuando**)**

_fuiteshimaisou ni naru kedo  
_**(**Me faz querer apenas deitar, mas**)**

_anata no koto dakishimetai  
_**(**Quero te abraçar**)**

_kono kimochi katsugi ugokasu no_  
**(**E este sentimento me faz seguir em frente**)**

- Sim - finalmente respondera. - Sinto muito a sua falta. - dissera quase que em lágrimas. Seus olhos queimavam. Aquela casa era tão vazia.

- _KYAAA! Atsushi-Kun se tornou tão fofo desde que foi morar sozinho!_

- Sim, morar... sozinho...- disse, entre soluços. Se esforçava para não chorar.

- _Você está chorando?  
_Nenhuma resposta.

- _Ootani Atsushi, diga alguma coisa! - _e Koizumi parecia também prestes a chorar.

- Está tudo bem - parou por alguns segundos para tomar um ar. - Está tudo bem.

- _Mesmo?_ - o tom de voz de Koizumi deixava claro que ela estava preocupada com ele.

- Sim. Obrigada, Risa. Eu te amo.

Risa corara do outro lado da linha.

- _Ora... - _ria, para disfarçar a vergonha -..._tão meigo!_

- ...

- _Eu também te amo._

E aquelas palavras foram tão concretas, que Ootani não sabia se sentia feliz ou ainda mais incompleto. Se despediram e o telefone fora colocado de volta no gancho. Voltando à cozinha, desligou o fogo e deixou a embalagem de Cup Noodles em cima da mesa. Não tinha vontade de comer.

Voltara à rotina comum de todos os dias. Ir à faculdade, dizer _tadaima_ para uma casa vazia - agora percebia o quando isso o incomodava -, estudar, comer, dormir. E passara mais 3 dias assim.

Voltando novamente da aula, ainda com aquela tiara vermelha segurando os cabelos e o suor seco no rosto, abriu a porta. Sem ao menos levantar os olhos, murmurou:

- Tadaima.

- OKAERIIII~! - gritou uma voz que ele já conhecia. Mal acreditou ao levantar o olhar e ver aquela tão alta garota de cabelos também ruivos, sorrindo para ele do fim do corredor. Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou parado, mas sua reação não foi muito demorada. Correu em direção à garota - a sua garota - e abraçou-a.

- Você está todo suado!

Mas ele não a largou. Continuou a abraçá-la com força, e ela retribuiu.

- Por quê? Não é meu aniversário nem nada.

- Deixe de ser idiota - respondeu Koizumi, fazendo com que Ootani olhasse para seu rosto. - Se bem que, deixando de ser idiota, você deixa de ser o Ootani, né. - e riu. Ootani fez beicinho e ela continuou - É claro que percebi que estava sendo muito difícil para você morar sozinho - então, ela inclinou-se um pouco e tocou os lábios de Ootani com os seus, apenas um curto beijo. - É, deve ser muito difícil viver sem m... - e não pôde terminar a frase. Ootani unira seus lábios novamente, dessa vez com firmeza. Beijaram-se intensamente, um beijo com sabor de saudade, desejo, felicidade e amor. Finalmente, doce lar.

_Okaeri I'm home  
_**(**Bem vindo, estou em casa**)**

_daijoubu anata ga iru kara  
_**(**Está tudo bem porque você está aqui**)**

_okaeri sweet home  
_**(**Bem vindo, doce lar**)**

_matte te ne mou sugu tsuku kara  
_**(**Sempre esperando, porque eu voltarei**)**_  
sweet home  
_**(**Doce Lar**)**

**Fim.**

**-------------------------------------------**

_**¹ Tadaima**__ - termo usado no Japão quando se chega em casa, para avisar que chegou. Algo como 'Estou em casa' ou 'Eu cheguei'._

_**² **__- No Japão, a carne de boi é realmente cara, por não possuir extensiva criação de gado._

Ah, quanto tempo que não posto uma fanfic! Quanto tempo MESMO!

Já estava querendo escrever uma fic com essa música há tempos, até que pensei que Lovely Complex seria uma ótima escolha! :D

Bom, espero que gostem, é uma fanfic curtinha, escrita em apenas uma noite, mas eu realmente gostei dela. Reviews são sempre bem-vindas, haha. Aceito críticas e elogios, se for com educação. :)


End file.
